1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a recording medium in which is recorded encoded video streams, a playback device and playback method for playing encoded video streams recorded in the recording medium, and so forth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology relating to DVDs has conventionally been disclosed (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-282848). However, further improvement was needed with this technology.